How to train your SPARTAN
by alstao
Summary: what if the didact defeated the master chief, killed cortana, and won the war against humanity? follow the chief as he gets punished from the didact in the worst way possible; being sent through time to a new world...with no way to return...
1. chiefs fate

**hi, alex here... this is a story of where the didact actually defeated the master chief, and sent him back in time as his penance for ever crossing him. the distraught master chief is found crashed on berk, and, he is soon awakened…**

" _you will be punished severely for your actions...and humanity will be destroyed. you have lost. goodbye, master chief..."_

those words echoed through his mind as he was floating through space and time...awaiting his punishment, and ultimately, humanity's destruction. chief just floated there, crying softly from behind his visor and helmet. he had lost his best friend, his lover, and everyone he held most dear...

after what seemed like an eternity, a spark formed into a ball of energy in front of the chief. he looked up, and, seeing the energy portal open, he was sucked through to the other side of time…and onto his punishment…

"c'mon toothless, hurry!" hiccup exclaimed as he and toothless scrambled to get the saddle on toothless's back. they had seen an explosion and a giant object crash land onto the most dense part of the woods. toothless just looked at him curiously, trying anything to understand why hiccup was so interested in some object that fell out of the sky…

as the master chief heard noises, he slowly came back to consciousness... blurred shadows swarmed around him. slowly he awoke, groaning in the process. he then noticed a giant black creature next to him sniffing his armour.

"toothless I wouldn't get so close…" hiccup cautioned as the massive being started to groan..he looked to be 7 feet tall, at least…. toothless just shrugged and continued to sniff the heavily armoured figure. a groan was heard again, and the figure started to move. one second later toothless had his muzzle on the ground with a knife to his jugular. the massive green creature had its foot on toothless's spine, pressing the dragon to the ground.

the beast whimpered, green eyes wide, begging for its life to be spared. hiccup was in shock. the man was fast, lightning fast….but he had to do something! his best friend was on the ground-awaiting death! "STOP!" was all he said, before the man looked over slowly at the crying young teen…

chief stared at the boy. obviously he cared for the creature...for it didn't even attack the young teen at all. the chief resumed his pose, until the boy tried to pry off his monstrous grip. it didn't work at all. after a long while the chief succumbed to the boys sadness...and got off the creature. it just whimpered, struggling to get to its feet. it proceeded to limp off towards hiccup who was still holding on the chief's arm.

the chief and hiccup stared at each other for a while...not breaking eye contact, until hiccup awkwardly just let go and, seeing toothless limping, ran over to toothless and checked him over. the chief just watched in curiosity...obviously pondering how to help out the dragon...or whatever that thing was… as he stepped towards the duo, toothless growled and hiccup unsheathed his small knife.

"stay away from him...i mean it!" hiccup said with a shaky voice...obviously bluffing. chief simply looked down sadly, and seeing no other way to help, he just walked to the nearest vantage point. hiccup and toothless stared at the towering man as he left the scene. he would have given stoic the fight of his life, let alone the fact that toothless was injured just from this man's hold on him. but something about the towering figure walking away...he seemed sad, like he lost something, or someone, close to him. hiccup just felt that his hunch was right. it had to be...toothless must have figured out what he was thinking...because he growled at him lowly. "awe c'mon bud, you must have scared him...he probably has never seen a dragon before...let's get back to berk and get you healed...then will you think about it?" toothless just growled lowly..but nodded begrudgingly. "awe, thanks bud." hiccup replied earnestly.


	2. the punishment begins

**hi its me again...so, here is the story:**

hiccup flew as fast he could possibly go without hurting his dragon. he had to warn berk, fast. he had to warn his friends of this massive man-or whatever _it_ was-and the rest of berk. he could fight and beat everyone in his tribe...thatwas _not_ a good thing. as soon as he had caught sight of the village, toothless started to pant and whimper loudly. he was hurting. badly. hiccup rubbed his hand on his dragons head. "we're almost there bud, hold on." hiccup whispered softly. that's when he noticed the bump protruding from toothless skull...and from the base of his spine! toothless groaned and flew a little faster, much to hiccup's dismay...but hiccup noticed that they were losing altitude.. _fast_. toothless was hitting the trees with his legs...then his waist...soon his chin was brushing against the treeline. hiccup had no choice but to land a half-mile away from berk. "you need rest, i'll go get help...ok?" toothless just whimpered and lost consciousness. "that's _not_ good" hiccup said worriedly.

a loud thud was heard to the right of a clearing, making hiccup jump. the unsheathed knife shaking in his hand, he moved slowly towards toothless, guarding him in a defensive stance… he looked over to toothless, who was still not moving. then, hiccup felt a shiver down his spine...he was being watched! hiccup whirled around to see the giant green man _touching toothless and moving him!_ " _what are you doing?!_ " hiccup screamed, lunging at the towering monster. the giant simply stuck his hand out and, grabbing the wrist of the young viking, the chief's wrist rotated in a circle, making hiccup yelp...as well as effectively releasing hiccups hold on the knife. just then toothless whimpered in his sleep. the chief pushed hiccup to the ground. hard. hiccup instinctively grasped his wrist in pain. when he looked up, tears were in his eyes...he saw the massive man working his way to the back of toothless's skull. "no...please…" hiccup pleaded, and with that the man put both hands firmly on each side of the dragons skull placed his giant foot on the spine of the dragon and, with a slight tug, woke up the dragon completely!

hiccup looked in shock. the man was trying to _help_ his dragon! toothless looked up at the towering figure, he was obviously at full consciousness...and growled instinctively. hiccup tried to get up, but yelped in pain. toothless noticed this and sprang to his feet, effectively knocking the towering figure over, and bounded over to hiccup..nudging him with his snout. hiccup patted his head with his good hand. "its ok toothless, i'm fine." the dragon nodded over to the giant man, who by now was walking towards them. toothless growled menacingly, making the man slow his pace. hiccup realized that toothless wanted to know if that man had hurt him...hiccup nodded weakly, and that was all toothless needed to attack. the dragon lunged at the figure, who was now in a defensive stance. the man dodged it with ease, which sent toothless into a spiraling somersault down a hill. hiccup just sat there, eyes wide as the chief whirled around, prepared for his dragon to lunge from behind. that's when hiccup noticed that the man had a knife of his own in his hand, ready to…oh no…

he was going to _kill_ toothless!


	3. new friends

**hi guys. i'm still pushing out these updates just for you. well, enjoy!**

hiccup could only watch in horror as the giant gained the upper hand against his dragon. toothless was struggling under the great strength of the being...his reflexes were unmatched as well, it seemed...all the dragon could do was lunge, and run to cover then prepare to lunge again-all the while dodging the knife that chief had yet to use on the giant reptile. hiccup kept trying to scream...but no words came out. his throat was completely dry, and he was too scared to move. the dragon was losing his endurance, as well as his patience. once the finally couldn't stand losing the fight anymore, his mouth filled with plasma...much to the chief's surprise. the split second of surprise gave toothless all the time he needed to fire, and, effectively knockout the towering man into a tree. a groan escaped the chief again, and toothless moved in for the kill. with his knife a few feet away, all the chief could do was stare down the reptile fearlessly.

"toothless NO!" hiccup finally said, his voice returning to him finally. the dragon narrowed his eyes, his jaw, and and his grip on the massive man...showing signs of finally listening to hiccup. when the dragon backed away, the chief took advantage of this and reached for his knife with blinding speed. toothless growled just in time as the chief sheathed it on his magnetic belt clip. getting up, the chief motioned to the direction of the village, then to hiccup...much to hiccup's dismay. "yes i live there, and i hope you don't ever go there...at least not to hurt us…" hiccup said, his head lowering the chief flinched at that last remark, obviously hurt. "well, you just hurt my wrist...probably broke it." hiccup stated vehemently...his words dripping with unintentional venom.

"let me help you." the man finally spoke making hiccup gasp, and toothless jaw drop.

The boy had really had an effect on the chief. despite all that had happened, the boy had just saved his life. he wanted to repay him in _any_ way humanly possible...plus, that boy reminded the master chief of himself at that age...he almost chuckled at that thought...almost. the next few words out of his mouth, however, were the words that broke him inside… he was scared to pieces of the man, and the chief knew it. he decided that he must help out the boy in any way possible...even if it means protecting him from harm. he wanted to be liked by a friend again...only this time, he _will_ succeed in protecting this friend. the boy nodded dumbly, obviously astounded that he could speak...that made the chief chuckle slightly. he walked over to the boy, still keeping his eyes on him and his dragon. the dragon was growling intentionally at the man...obviously a warning. as the chief picked up the boy his body went rigid. and the dragon hissed…

"i'm not going to hurt you ever again." the chief promised. and with that the boy loosened up slightly, making the chief feel a _little_ better. the chief started to jog at a slow and steady pace. not wanting to hurt the boy any more than he already did. he jogged for what seemed like an eternity, until hiccup spoke, breaking the silence between the two. "hey let me down, my village is just over the clearing...and they will undoubtedly react violently to a giant man running with the chief's son in his arms...ok?" the chief flinched again...realizing just what he got himself into. however, he did as he was told. much to hiccup's surprise...since he was stuck there with them for the rest of the his life; the master chief knew that he needed to get on the villages good side...for both of their sakes...


	4. new enemies

the chief just stood there, obviously contemplating how to approach the boy and his father, who happened to be the _leader_ of the village. he _did_ hurt the boy, so that was off to a bad start...but _maybe_ he could repay them somehow…

hiccup had left three days ago. he told him to go in the woods behind berk, there would be a clearing with fallen trees. that was, supposedly, where he found toothless. chief waited there for about 96 hours, sitting and hunting fish just to get by on what little food there was down there in the clearing. later that night, chief just couldn't take it anymore...he had to see hiccup, at least just to make sure he was ok...

the chief hiked up the slope grabbing the boulders when necessary. the night was young...plenty of time to to sneak in and see hiccup. as he neared the first house, a guard came into view. chief just snuck by by throwing a log to the side of the path, effectively distracting the viking. as he snuck by, he overheard hiccup whimpering. and the sound of other boys taunting someone...

chief saw the boy…...and then the other kids came into view...then the biggest one, obviously named snotlout-as the other kids were cheering him on by chanting his name-grabbed hiccup by the shirt, all the while slamming him into the house. hard. the chief had seen enough of this...hiccup needed his help. now. that boy will never know what hit him…

just as the kid was about to punch the knockout blow on the whimpering boy...a armored green hand grabbed the teens wrist in the tightest grip, causing fractures on multiple parts of his hand and wrist. snotlout yelped as the other teens backed up in fear of the giant, now between hiccup and snotlout.

"leave. NOW." chief said, his words dripping with venom. once his grip released on the teen, he saw the boy grasp his wrist in pain...instinctively holding it to his chest. chief readied his fists again...anticipating another strike from the other teens. all the teens did was stare wide eyed at the towering figure, who now was lowering his fists to help hiccup. as his back turned, snotlout lunged right at the giant, knife in his good hand. the chief, anticipating that, simply let his shield take the blow. a loud metallic clang was heard, and sparks bounced around the green suit of armour. snotlout's knife laid in pieces on the floor...right next to snoutlout. he was in a fetal position...obviously succumbing to the pain of his hand and wrist. the giant just looked at him, whirled around, and picked up hiccup to carry him to the biggest hut in the town…

hiccup whimpered, obviously losing consciousness. chief quickened his pace, not wanting any more attention on him. he was going to have a LOT of explaining to do once he got inside...


	5. fighting chance

**hi guys...i'm just getting over a breakup...a divorce is happening in my family too...but when i make a promise...i keep it. no matter what. ill keep posting these chapters...it gives me an escape from reality.**

 **just so you know...you guys are what's keeping me going right now...so i will keep that in mind when i feel low...**

hiccup awoke in his room, dazed and confused. "what...how did i get here…?" hiccup asked weakly, struggling to sit up in his bed. that's when something impossible happened. the giant green man, who was hunching over in his own room, walked over to hiccup...he placed a tentative hand on the boy...and, some would argue, a pat of reassurance. "what are you doing here?!" hiccup shrieked, too startled to realize just how loud he was being. the man simply flinched, and walked away sadly. "no...seriously, what are you doing here…my dad will see us!" hiccup asked, a _little_ calmer... "i saved you last night, and _this_ is how i'm treated…" the chief said, more sadness than sarcasm in his voice. hiccup stared in disbelief, obviously realizing that last night was not a dream…

"y-you mean...last night was real...?" hiccup stammered, obviously stunned that he showed up in perfect timing with snotlout's usual beatings. "yes it was, and i will make sure that no one _ever_ hurts you ever again...i promise." the chief promised, happiness returning to his voice...hiccup sat dumbfounded with amazement. this man "but...people might not like you...you fell out of the sky! the villages reaction to you might be harsh…" hiccup whispered, obviously not wanting to wake his dad. thor knows what he might do to them both...especially the man…" that's when he realized that the man never introduced himself. "oh...i never got your name…?" hiccup asked tentatively...trying to change the subject away from what his dad would do if he caught this man in his room... "you may call me john. others may call me master chief." the man responded standing in a military stance, as if to assert himself to the boy. hiccup just stared. this man was really loyal to him...but why? "why help _me_ of all people…? others are _so much_ more worthy of you being their...um...protector ...i can't even hold a sword…" the chief simply chuckled at that. he almost laughed...almost. and then, as if on cue, hiccup's dad came in, opening the door right on the chief! "oh sorry hiccup i didn't-" stoick responded…until he saw through the crack of the door that hiccup was in his bed, and someone else was in there with him! stoic let out a battle cry, trying to scare the chief before unsheathing his sword. he kicked down the door...the chief moved out of the way, dodging the door pieces easily. "dad STOP!" hiccup yelled and, getting up, yelped in pain...enraging stoick further. "YOU _HURT_ MY SON!" stoick boomed at the chief. the man pulled out a second sword, lunging at the chief in the process. chief anticipated this, and proceeded to charge at the giant man with blinding speed. the ensuing fight would have made thor cry hiccup came to realize...


	6. A decision of fate

**hi guys...feeling a bit better, but not entirely...but enough of me and my problems...here is the next chapter;**

the fight surprisingly only lasted about 30 minutes...hiccup noted. a couple of jabs were thrown at each other even a punch to johns face was sent...stumbling the giant a little, but stoick the vast had finally met his match with the towering giant...As John released his father-a supposedly unbeatable warrior-from a sleeper hold, the chief of berk slumped to the floor with a _loud_ thud. john then motioned for hiccup to come over and see his father. hiccup strained to get up, only to have john pick him up and place him down next to the seemingly unconscious stoick. "Dad...DAD!" hiccup cried out, tears forming in his eyes. chief winced at this, obviously hiccup had thought the worst had happened to his father..."hiccup...he's asleep." john stated matter-of-factly, as if nothing had happened at all.

"so...he's not dead?" hiccup said between sniffles, obviously dumbfounded. "No." john said casually, trying his best to keep his voice level. the chief was a little regretful that he had nearly killed hiccup's FATHER. of all people he had to subdue right in front of hiccup, it just _had_ to be his father. the master chief mused to himself quietly, contemplating on how to approach hiccup on the matter…finally hiccup broke the silence with a shaky voice; "will he wake up...?" hiccup asked solemnly. chief simply bent down and, with a low grunt, picked up the viking. as he did so, he stated a simple "Yes" to a desperate hiccup. hiccup's eyes brightened a little, obviously relieved at those words. " _he_ needs to rest...and _you_ need to persuade him to let me stay here and protect you." the chief said, his voice a little less level.

hiccup just stared in disbelief at those words. "WHY ME?!" hiccup finally yelled unable to take the simple answers anymore. he _needed_ to know why **he** of all people should get someone as brave, courageous, and strong as john...to guard and protect a little whimp like him…

the chief sighed a long and low sigh... he placed stoick on his bed, making it groan in protest. he then turned around to kneel down at hiccup's level. "because...you remind me of myself at your age…unsure of what you will become, nowhere to hide, no one to turn to...but then a special person came into my life...and my life changed forever...let me be that person in your life. i will never let anyone hurt you _ever_ again...but only if you let me, ok hiccup?" hiccup could only stare at the man, absolutely shocked to the core at what he had said...almost three minutes had gone by of just silence between the two...when a figure appeared behind the chief, and a burly hand met john's shoulder…"then you will need a dragon to ride...if you are going to protect my son." stoick's voice said, much to john's amazement. the giant whirled around, and seeing a beaming stoick, deduced that the man had heard everything that had been said between the two. "where will i find a dragon that will be able to lift me?" john said as if he was completely calm. in reality the chief was at war within himself...he _can't_ get a dragon...not after cortana! he couldn't deal with another loss like that... _never_ again….

at the same time, however, he understood the risks involving protecting this boy, and the requirements in doing so. he eventually put the war aside, and focused on getting the word that he was here to stay, and that no one is to harm hiccup. _ever._ after a day of complete silence and inactivity among the village, some villagers and vikings alike came out of the house to see if the rumors were true...that a man who could defeat _their_ _ **chief**_ was here to protect hiccup from harm for as long as he lived...


End file.
